


two is better than one

by letfelicitysoar



Category: EXO (Band), So Nyuh Shi Dae | Girls' Generation
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-19 08:54:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2382416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letfelicitysoar/pseuds/letfelicitysoar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She handles everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	two is better than one

**Author's Note:**

> i've wanted to write a sungyeol/taeyeon fic since forever but  
> URGH I AM SO WEAK IN THE KNEES FOR THESE TWO.  
> take this gross real life couple thing instead where the events and thoughts are all fictional because i am not kim taeyeon and therefor know nothing of what she thinks or does.

Taeyeon holds Baekhyun's hand.

She holds it because she thinks she has to. Because she's the older one in the relationship, the more experienced and seasoned one when it comes to their positions in their company and work industry, and because she's the one who suggested they try this whole thing out anyways. Taeyeon takes on the responsibility without even thinking twice about it, because she feels it's her place to -- that she has to. 

"I'll handle it," she tells him, because as a leader, she handles everything. 

Taeyeon figures their relationship is still too new, but there's promise in it and she will take the fall for Baekhyun, she'll explain to the fans, she'll apologize, she'll do it all because _she_ has to.

"No," is what Baekhyun tells her after weeks have passed. After he's thought it over and over and seen more than enough of her strained expressions and how she just trembles at _everything_ , as if she's forgotten what it's like to have a life outside of work (sometimes he wonders if he's forgotten too). "It isn't your relationship. It's our's."

And this time, when she looks at their hands, she isn't holding his anymore.

He's holding her's. 

**Author's Note:**

> part of me wants to write jessica/ot9 too even though people are crying over the situation but i know my jung bby will accomplish wonders without that craptastic company holding her back ;u;


End file.
